


Symphony No 6

by Aileen_Hayns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen_Hayns/pseuds/Aileen_Hayns
Summary: Kau kembali ke Inggris setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Apakah Draco Malfoy masih menepati janjinya untuk menunggu kedatanganmu?"Perasaanku padamu itu sungguhan, [Name].""Aku tahu, tapi kau mencintainya, Malfoy."Crosspost dari Wattpad (book title: Enchantment)
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Symphony No 6

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari fanfic Suna Rintaro x Reader berjudul Clair de Lune. 
> 
> Aileen Hayns tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun.  
> Harry Potter dan teman-teman milik JK Rowling.
> 
> Words: 2.4k+

Diagon Alley, kata beberapa rekan penyihir di Inggris merupakan tempat yang membawa banyak kenangan. Untukku sendiri, beberapa kali saja kakiku menginjakkan tempat ini, hanya saat aku mendapat tugas di Inggris. Kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju toko es krim Florean Fortescue, refleks hidungku mencium aroma manis dari es krim saat kubuka pintu toko tersebut. Dengan sigap, indra penglihatanku mencari-cari sosok yang mengundangku untuk datang, Hermione Granger. Jika bukan karena ia adalah penyihir berbakat yang kukagumi, aku mungkin kurang tertarik. Tidak ada salahnya, sih, sesekali bersantai menyantap es krim yang digemari penyihir di Inggris. 

"Ah, [Last Name]!" Aku mendengar suara Weasley. Rambut merahnya yang familiar itu dengan cepat kutemukan. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki mendekat kepadanya, melontarkan senyuman ke tiga sekawan yang juga menyambutku dengan senyuman. 

"Lama tidak jumpa, tiga atau empat tahun, ya?" tanya Potter sesaat setelah aku mendaratkan pantat di bangku yang berada di samping Granger. 

Pelayan datang menghampiri, memberi menu mereka, wanita itu tersenyum saat aku menyebutkan varian rasa es krim favoritku. Aku kembali memandang Potter, berpikir sejenak perihal kali terakhir aku menjumpainya. 

"Empat, kurasa. Terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke departemenmu, Potter," jawabku. 

"Yah, dan kau terpesona dengan Malfoy sampai melupakan Harry yang sedang berbicara serius denganmu," timpal Granger tiba-tiba. 

Kata-kata Granger membuatku menyipitkan mata, sudah beberapa lama aku tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar penyihir berdarah murni itu. Aku sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di Kementerian Sihir Prancis, serta kami tidak bertukar surat atau apapun. Akan tetapi, tidak bisa kupungkiri rasa aneh yang ada di perutku saat Granger mengucapkan namanya. Reaksiku membuat Granger tersenyum simpul, seakan tengah menggodaku. Beruntung, perhatiannya cepat teralihkan tatkala pelayan mengantarkan pesananku. 

Sewaktu aku masih bersekolah di Beauxbatons dan mengunjungi Hogwarts, banyak temanku yang tertarik dengannya. Yah, tidak salah juga, karena memang sosok seorang Malfoy yang rupawan. Sebagai keturunan penyihir berdarah murni, Malfoy juga memiliki aura yang memikat. Aku sendiri lebih ingin menikmati kunjungan singkat kala itu agar merasuk ke dalam memoriku, tidak ada rasa ketertarikan sedikit pun terhadap hasil turnamen. Kemudian, aku hanya bertemu pandang dengan Malfoy saat ia berdansa dengan Parkinson di Yule Ball, entahlah aku tidak bisa melupakan sinar matanya kala itu padahal kami memiliki pasangan kencan masing-masing.

Namun, hal itu berbeda saat empat tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya di Kementerian Sihir Inggris, yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Aku sedikit kebingungan dengan lokasi yang kucari, secara kebetulan saja Malfoy ada dalam satu lift yang sama dan membantuku. 

Waktu itu, aku terkejut sebab ia mengingatku, meski ia hanya berujar, " _Dari sekian banyak siswi Beauxbatons, sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak tertarik dengan Turnamen Triwizards. Maka dari itu aku mengingatmu_." 

Ia melontarkan beberapa perkataan lain yang membuatku tertawa dan larut ke dalam percakapan lebih dalam dengannya. Aku dan Malfoy sering menghabiskan waktu bersama selama kunjunganku waktu itu, yah ia bahkan mengantarku ke portkey tempatku datang dari Prancis. Ah, pipiku terasa tertarik, terdapat hasrat ingin tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Malfoy, aku mengundangnya ke sini," kata Potter sembari melahap es krim rasa cokelat miliknya. 

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Oh ya? Dia tahu aku datang?" tanyaku. Potter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menggelikan kalau melihat Malfoy ke sini," komentar Weasley.

Sontak hal itu membuat Granger menegurnya, "Ronald Weasley!" Sembari memukul bahu pria berambut merah itu. Granger menatapku sembari meminta maaf atas kelakuan Weasley berhubung mereka adalah pasangan, tapi aku melambaikan tangan di depannya, tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Weasley dan Malfoy memang tidak dekat saat masa sekolah dulu, tetapi Potter memang memiliki hubungan yang unik dengan Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba, pintu Florean Fortescue terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platinum dengan mantel tebal dan terlihat mahal memasuki toko. Ia melakukan hal yang sama tatkala aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di toko es krim ini, mencari keberadaan seseorang. 

"Cih, Malfoy," gumam Weasley, sedikit mendengkus.

Sontak aku terkejut, seketika tersadar akan beberapa perubahan yang ada pada pria bermarga Malfoy itu, dari rambutnya yang memanjang hingga auranya yang sedikit lebih dewasa. Malfoy tersenyum tipis tatkala melihat Potter, tetapi ekspresinya berubah saat kedua mata kami beradu pandang, seperti ada emosi di dalamnya. 

Akan tetapi, perhatianku seketika teralihkan kepada seseorang yang juga memasuki toko dan kini berada di belakang Malfoy, seorang perempuan yang berpakaian sama elegannya dengan pria itu. Yang membuatku terkejut, perempuan itu tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Malfoy. Jantungku rasanya berdegup kencang, dada tiba-tiba terasa sakit saat mereka datang menghampiri kami. 

"Maaf terlambat, Potter," ujar Malfoy. 

Tiba-tiba saja aku membenci perasaan aneh yang melingkupi dadaku saat mendengar suara seorang Draco Malfoy. Aku penasaran dengan perempuan yang ada di belakangnya. Dewi batinku berharap, ia hanyalah kerabat Malfoy. Pria itu sendiri lantas duduk di dekat Potter dan berhadapan denganku, gadis itu sendiri berada di sampingnya.

Sepertinya Weasley memahami situasi, ia pun angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau bersama dengan Greengrass, Malfoy?" Weasley seorang _Pure Blood_ , ia tahu banyak tentang anggota keluarga _Pure Blood_ lain di Inggris.

Draco Malfoy memandangku yang tengah memandangnya juga, tepat di mata. Pandangan matanya bukan seperti Draco Malfoy yang kukenal penuh kharisma saat di Hogwarts, sedikit berkabut seperti banyak menyimpan perasaan sedih yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, lebih dalam dari tatapan mata saat ia masuk ke tempat ini. 

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela napas, ia melirik perempuan di sampingnya, seperti enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Weasley secara langsung. Si perempuan Greengrass itu pun tersenyum manis.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Draco. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Potter dan Granger." Ia berujar seraya memamerkan cincin di jarinya. 

Rasanya duniaku runtuh. Suara mereka bercakap-cakap seakan berada jauh dariku, seakan aku ditarik ke dunia lamunan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk mengingat terakhir kali aku bercakap-cakap dengan Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang kini bersemayam di dadaku, rasanya tidak nyaman, tenggorokanku juga terasa sakit sebab aku berusaha menahan untuk tidak meluapkan emosi dan perasaan.

"Kau teman Draco juga?" 

Seakan dikeluarkan dari istana pikiranku tatkala mendengar suara Greengrass dengan sorot matanya yang beralih kepadaku. Aku berdeham kecil, berusaha menghilangkan ketidaknyamanan di tenggorokan, lalu tersenyum simpul. 

"[Name] [Last Name], sebenarnya aku kenal Potter dan yang lainnya saat Beauxbatons berkunjung," ujarku tanpa menyebutkan nama Malfoy. 

Aku berusaha bersikap ramah, mengulurkan tanganku yang kurasa sedikit bergetar. Greengrass dengan ramah ikut menyambut uluran tanganku dan berjabat. 

"Astoria Greengrass. Senang bertemu denganmu, [Last Name]."

Saat melepaskan genggaman tangan Greengrass, seakan mendapat keberanian dari rasa sakit yang kini terasa dalam dada, aku menatap Draco Malfoy.

"Aku turut senang dengan pertunanganmu, Malfoy. Selamat."

Tidak dapat dipungkiri hal itu membuat semuanya termasuk Malfoy, minus Greengrass, terkejut. Mereka tahu soal perasaanku terhadap Malfoy, termasuk pria itu sendiri. Tangan Malfoy sedikit bergetar, ia menatapku, tetapi tersirat rasa ketidakpercayaan dalam pandangannya kepadaku. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata yang tidak ingin kudengar.

"Terima kasih."

Rasanya aku ingin menutup telinga sembari berteriak saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Namun, saat ini aku hanya bisa mengangguk, lantas memakan kembali es krimku yang sedikit mencair dan terasa hambar di lidah. 

[][][]

Potter mengantarkanku ke penginapan tempatku singgah. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya sibuk dengan istana pikiran, dewi batinku pun seperti kehilangan pilar kewarasannya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud patah hati oleh _Les Non-Magiques_ dan karya sastra romansa yang pernah kubaca. 

"[Name]," Potter memanggilku. "Jadi kau akan kembali ke Paris besok?"

Aku menghela napas, menghentikan langkah, membuat Potter juga berhenti dan menatapku yang kini menundukkan kepala. 

"Tidak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama, bukan? Alasan kuatku untuk kembali ke sini sudah hilang. Bukan berarti aku tidak senang bekerja sama denganmu, Potter, tapi ...."

Potter menepuk pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya, tapi rasanya kosong sebab pergolakan batin dalam diriku. Berusaha tersenyum untuk memberi tahu Potter jika aku tidak apa-apa, tetapi toh ia juga tahu perihal isi hatiku.

"Kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya, kau tahu, untuk kali terakhir?"

Napasku rasanya seperti tercekat. Terakhir, ya? Mungkin saja jika aku berbicara dengannya lagi hal itu menjadi terakhir kalinya, aku tidak mau mengusik hidup Draco Malfoy lagi. Kisah kami hanyalah masa lalu yang penuh dengan buaian mimpi indah saja. 

"Aku tidak tahu, Potter," ujarku terus terang. "Bukannya semuanya sudah jelas?"

Potter tidak menjawab, oleh karena itu aku memilih untuk membuka pintu penginapan. 

"Kau mau mampir? Aku punya anggur," tawarku kepada Potter, sedikit mengulas senyum simpul. Potter adalah rekan kerja dan teman yang baik, mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena mengundang Malfoy, tetapi jika tidak seperti itu aku justru tidak tahu kabar terbarunya, bukan? 

Potter menggeleng, lantas tersenyum balik. "Ginny menungguku, [Name]."

Tentu saja, ada seorang yang ia cintai menunggu kepulangannya. Aku mengangguk paham. Jika aku mengingat-ingat lagi, banyak teman-teman sekolahku yang juga telah menikah, termasuk Fleur yang kini bermarga Weasley. Kisah cintaku baru saja kandas, tidak ada harapan rajutan hubungan dalam waktu dekat.

Sebelum Potter berbalik, ia berujar, "Ah, Greengrass memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini. Kau tadi sudah keluar dari toko itu lebih dulu." Ia memberikanku kertas, yang tentu saja enggan kubuka saat ini juga. "Kau tidak berbicara dengan Malfoy sama sekali, kau tahu? Hanya ucapan selamat tadi."

Potter kembali menepuk bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menangis, [Name]. Aku pergi dulu."

Penyihir berkacamata itu pun berlalu pergi, aku pun menutup pintu kamar penginapan. Kaki membawaku ke peraduan, duduk di tepiannya. Rasanya ingin menangis seperti yang dikatakan Potter, aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sesak di dada ini sebab tidak nyaman sama sekali. Aku menatap kertas di hadapan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Saat membuka amplopnya, aku pun melihat gambar dan tulisan dalam kertas itu bergerak, menampilkan wajah yang familiar, menimbulkan sensasi getaran tersendiri dalam relung dada. Rasanya campur aduk, aku sendiri bingung jika harus mendeskripsikan; ketidaknyamanan, panas, nyeri. 

Ah, Greengrass baik sekali mengundangku ke pesta pernikahannya.

Tenggorokanku mulai terasa sakit, tanpa terasa air mata meleleh begitu saja. Aku pun mengambil _wand_ dari saku _coat_ yang kukenakan, merapalkan mantra _silencio_ , lalu _wand_ -ku tergeletak begitu saja sebab aku tidak kuasa menahan tangisan sembari berteriak meratapi lembaran kisah menyedihkan dalam hidupku. Teringat jelas dalam benakku Malfoy menatapku beberapa kali, tapi aku berusaha mengabaikan dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam percakapan dengan Granger atau Potter, mengingat tatapan sedihnya saja sudah membuat hatiku porak poranda. 

Ya, aku mencintai Draco Malfoy, dari rasa tertarik kepadanya di Hogwarts, sampai saat aku bertemu dengannya terakhir kali, hingga saat ini.

[][][]

Aku sedang menikmati the tatkala mendengar ketukan pintu. Aku mendengkus sebal, pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan sebab menangis semalaman, sekarang harus diganggu oleh seseorang; kemungkinan besar petugas kebersihan penginapan.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, rasanya hati mencelos. Aku menangisi pria di hadapanku semalaman, lalu ia datang begitu saja sebelum aku pulang ke tempat asalku, rasanya Merlin sedang marah kepadaku atau bagaimana? Aku tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya, apalagi melepaskannya dari hidupku.

"Malfoy?"

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Empat tahun lalu kau memanggilku Draco, sekarang kau memanggil nama belakangku lagi?" Ia berujar dengan jenaka, membuatku memutar bola mata. "Kemarin kita tidak banyak bicara, boleh aku masuk?"

Aku mendengkus sebal. "Tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap menyebalkan," gerutuku. "Kau mau teh?"

Ia menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu aku menggunakan wand untuk menutup pintu dan membuat teh. Sedangkan Malfoy hanya berkeliling kamar. Ia berhenti di dekat ranjang dan menatap amplop yang kuletakkan di atas nakas. 

"Astoria memberimu itu?" tanyanya. Lantas ia menatap tasku yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Kau sudah hendak pulang?"

Aku menghela napas. "Ya, ia memberikan undangan pernikahan kalian lewat Potter, karena aku lupa mengambilnya," ujarku dengan menekankan kata 'pernikahan' dan 'kalian'. Aku tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan keduanya karena kurasa hal itu bukan urusannya.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Dasar Draco Malfoy yang memang keras kepala. "Hari ini. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut ke Paris dan melihatku mengurus berkas menyebalkan di kementerian sihir?" tanyaku. 

Ia diam, lalu duduk di ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu tangisan menyedihkanku semalam, lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku menolak, menaruh teh yang baru saja kubuat di atas nakas yang ada di dekatnya, memilih duduk di kursi dekat meja kerja kamar penginapanku.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku mengurus pernikahan."

Rasanya tehku menjadi hambar, dadaku mulai terasa sesak lagi. 

"Oh." Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari bibirku.

Malfoy tiba-tiba mendecakkan lidah, tatapannya terlihat gusar. "Kau tahu, [name], aku—"

"Kau mencintainya, terlihat sekali." Aku memotong kalimatnya, menolak untuk mendengar untaian kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. "Aku hanya tahu dia adiknya Daphne Greengrass, kalian serasi."

"[Name]—"

Aku tertawa sedikit lalu menyesap tehku sebelum berujar, "Bagaimana pun, kalian keluarga yang tersanjung di kalangan _Pure Blood_."

Hening, hanya terdengar suara dari Draco Malfoy yang meminum tehnya hingga tandas. 

"Aku kehilangan kabar darimu, [Name]."

Mataku melotot, rasanya seperti ia menyalahkanku. "Bukannya sebaliknya? Kau sibuk mengurus kasus keluargamu, aku tidak mau membebani. Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

Ia menaruh cangkir teh kosong miliknya di atas nakas. Lantas memelukku sampai hampir terjungkal dari kursi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku, kurasakan bau peppermint dan apel menguar darinya, bau yang selama ini kuimpikan.

"Maaf [Name], karena telah berjanji hal kosong perihal aku akan menunggumu datang lagi."

Aku diam, dalam hati ingin berteriak sebab kenangan yang terjalin beberapa tahun silam tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam istana pikiranku tanpa bisa dicegah. Kenangan manis, jenaka, menyebalkan, semua yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Draco Malfoy.

"Maaf karena aku berujar kalau aku merasa ada kecocokan denganmu, maaf karena aku menyukaimu dan tidak berani terus terang soal itu, aku hanya menunjukkan padamu tanpa mengatakan hal itu secara langsung."

Aku pun menangis di bahunya, perasaan kami bukannya tidak sama, tetapi keadaan yang memisahkan. Aku menangisi diriku yang mencintainya, menangisi dirinya yang juga menaruh perasaan padaku, menangisi janji manisnya untuk menunggu kedatanganku lagi, menangisi kata-kata indah yang pernah terucap dari bibirnya. 

Kami diam beberapa saat dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai aku mengendorkan pelukan dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ibu jarinya yang dingin menyapu lelehan air mata di pipiku, aku juga melihat bekas air mata di pipinya dan rasanya hendak menangis kembali. 

"Kapan pernikahanmu dilaksanakan, Malfoy?" tanyaku, dengan suara yang sedikit serak. 

Ia diam beberapa saat. Lantas berujar, "Seminggu lagi."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, tidak bisa mengatakan hal apapun untuk meredakan kekosongan hatiku saat ini. 

"Perasaanku kepadamu sungguhan, [Name]."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Namun, kau mencintai Astoria Greengrass."

Hening menyelimuti kembali, rasanya tenang, sampai aku menangkap gestur Malfoy yang melihat arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Kau harus kembali?" Aku bertanya, menangkap gurat gelisah di wajahnya seakan ia tidak ingin hengkang dari tempat ini. "Ia tahu kau di sini?"

Malfoy menggenggam tanganku erat, seakan bertolak belakang dengan hal yang ia ucapkan, "Ya, kau juga harus berkemas. Astoria sebentar lagi minta ditemani ke suatu tempat." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Astoria tahu aku menemuimu untuk sekadar berbincang." 

Kata-katanya membuatku sedikit tergelitik, padahal pada akhirnya kami juga berpelukan. Ingin aku balas genggaman tangannya, tapi aku berusaha menjadi perempuan dewasa di sini. Lalu aku pun berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah yang berat. Menatap wajah Draco Malfoy terlalu lama saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Malfoy pun mengekori, memakai sepatu pantovelnya yang elegan, dan menatapku lagi. 

"Aku ingin kau datang, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?"

Aku mendengkus. "Kalau patah hati bisa sembuh dengan cepat, aku rela pergi jauh-jauh ke pernikahanmu." Aku berujar dengan nada jenaka, membuatnya terkekeh kecil. 

Saat ia menginjakkan kaki keluar kamar, tiba-tiba ia menarikku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, seperti yang ia biasa lakukan empat tahun silam. 

"Tolong panggil namaku lagi."

Ah, ini yang dimaksud Potter perihal kali terakhir. Rasanya berat, sungguh, melepaskan orang yang kau cintai agar dapat berbahagia dengan pilihannya. 

"Selamat tinggal, Draco Malfoy."

Pintu pun kututup, seperti buku kisah kami yang juga tertutup, tidak lagi menuliskan apapun lagi. 

**End**


End file.
